The King's Sword Dancer
by KnightKing
Summary: “Agreed.” After this was said, a wicked gleam came into her red eyes as a smirk rose across her face. “However…In return if I win...You must spend a night of sinful pleasure with me as my reward Saber.” Archer would make sure to win this fight.


"Draw your weapon Archer!" The voice of a woman spoke out from the area she stood upon. Anger could easily be seen on her face as he pointed her arm out towards the other. Her hair was a radiant blond, held within a braided bun on her head, with emerald eyes of the same category. As a silver Arthurian breastplate, thigh guards, gauntlets, and boots began to creep up the woman's body, along with a royal blue Victorian style dress that covered over what she had originally been wearing. And then white pants accompanied by dark brown ridding boots. A sword soon took its place within her right hand as she held it ready. These foolish acts of comedy would go on no longer between the two of them. And she wished to not be subjected to the others form of flirtatious harassment any longer.

"Heheh…" The red cloaked shook their head as if this was mere child's play to them. "As you wish my lady~" They shed the extra cloth on their body to reveal that of another woman below. Her hair was the opposite of the others in both length and color. It was a shimmering beauty to silver that traced down her back in a braid, only to stop near her rear end. Their articles of clothing started with her black shoes which led up to matching stockings, ending at the middle of her thigh, a pleated skirt of the same color, and black top to finish it off. From there her outfit consisted of a blood red with the jacket she wore above, and cloak belt around her hips. In her hands were two blades unlike her opponent's one. One was a deep black while the other mirrored it with a brilliant white.

She readied herself on the offensive in preparation for their fight. This would be the final one the two would have for she couldn't stand another day of this twisted torture. "I shall make a deal with you." Time after the time the other had made advances upon her person. It unsettled her not because they were acts of a woman upon woman, but because they affected her heart so, but she didn't know if the others words were true. All of this mattered not though, since after today there would be no need to think of the foolish emotion called love. "If I win this fight, you will bother me no longer in the manners that you have—-no, you shall also make it up to me with dinner as well." Such a foolish little request to add on yes, but this way she would not have to worry about food tonight.

"Eh?!" The battle ready Archer faltered a little in her step at such a strange arrangement for a right. The other wished not only for the advances to stoop but food as well? She took a quick sigh, shaking her head, before accepting the terms. "Agreed." After this was said, a wicked gleam came into her red eyes as a smirk rose across her face. "However…In return if I win...You must spend a night of sinful pleasure with me as my reward Saber." This had surely thrown the other for a loop as she watched Saber's face explode into a vivid red color. Such a beautiful site it was to behold, and Archer would make sure to win this fight so she'd get to see that blushing face all night long.

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`**

"There are no rules; a victory will be a victory." Archer readied her weapons into a battle stance as she gave what could be taken as one last warning to Saber. When it came to a battle, she stopped her jokes, especially when it was one she planned to win.

"I see…you should have said so earlier instead of wasting time!" Saber replied while mimicking the others readiness for a fight. Her legendary sword Excalibur was raised from the ground as she held it in front of her with great confidence. There was no way a foolish Archer, let alone this one, could defeat the likes of her.

"Ready."

"**Go!!**_"_

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`**

One minutes the two figures stood silent upon the temple grounds they'd been arguing on, and the next they vanished within the blink of a human eye. The two appeared once more in the middle of their fighting arena only to clash blades. Both caring a look of confidence on their faces and also wicked intentions, with no rules placed, there was no need to hold back. But the fight seemed to be going no where. One would swing, the other would easily counter. Another would try to side step and slash, but the others blade would be waiting in turn. As it went on, the two began to tire fast, neither giving in though.

A smirk crossed then Archer's face, there is was finally, an opening. She launched her white blade upward towards Saber's breastplate while her black stayed on defensive. A silent curse was made when the others instinct saved her life and she retreated back because of it. Close combat was this archer's specialty, and she'd let such a wonderful chance of winning slip away with one blow. Oh well, maybe long range would work just as well.

Saber regained her footing after almost losing her head to such a simple attack, even for no rules applying that move had been a dirty one to use. Aiming for your opponents head though the intention wasn't to kill them. She glared and opened her mouth to shout this fact aloud when anger turned into shock. It seemed the archer had summoned her arrows or many blades to the fight.

A swing to the left, a dodge to the right, duck here, slide out the way and then swing from behind. This was Saber's new position in their battle. Archer continued her onslaught of blades hoping they would have an affect on the other servant, but they did nothing. With every 10 blades she sent, they were destroyed in mere seconds by Excalibur's wrath.

"Got you."

The blood thirsty voice called out to Archer from right in front of her. She'd spaced of in thoughts, forgetting to watch how close Saber had progressed. In the nick of time her twin blades rose up and blocked the downward slash made by Excalibur. Archer then threw off the others weight from her own to try and strike her middle. The warrior knight had been waiting though and once more they ran around the grounds hoping to land a blow.

Finally the two paused in their excitement to glare at each other once more. Each now had their share of aches and pains not from the others blows getting through, but the bruises of blocking the action from happening. It looked like they were finally on the edge, the end of the fight, or at least it felt that the time was now to use all that was left in their bodies.

"This has gone on long enough …At this rate, even the chance of stopping your harassment isn't worth this…" She huffed out the words while attempting to keep her sword arm strong. Her body screamed for rest and the forfeit of the fight. Saber would not give into these demands in the way her body asked, but she would end this fight. "…Prepare to hold up your end of the deal!" As she took Excalibur began to light up in a glory of gold while she gripped it with both hands. A new looked of determination was written on the servants face.

_She's taking out her Noble Phantasm…_ She guarded her eyes from the blazing light presented while watching the others power up. A look of fear should have been written all over her face and body, but instead it was the smile of a crazy fool. _Finally!_ Archer laughed silently to herself before raising her left hand up and out, moving that area of the jacket up her arm. A black and gold gauntlet was revealed to be hidden in her sleeve, along with magic circle that now sprang to life from it. It grew in size, glowing red, and took the form of what looked to be a bow within all the symbols.

The lady knight took no notice or care to the other as she looked to be attacking as well. It looked like she planned to use her attack as a defense against the holy sword. This was foolish; nothing could stop the blades attack once it was release and ripped through all. Archer would just have to learn this the hard way with a first hand experience. Saber hefted the glowing blade over her shoulder and raised it high. "Ex—" Her arms and hands braced themselves as the sword began to burst out with more light before she swung it at the ground. "Calibur!!"

Archer took no time to prepare herself and wait for the right moment. Her own attack would have no affect on Saber's Excalibur if she fired it to soon or to late. _Wait…wait for it…there!_ The minute Saber called forth the name of her blade was the time she would strike. She brought her other hand up neck to the other and then drew it back like a bow. The magic circle began to whine and bend to her while as if an arrow was being strung into it. She waited for the next second that the golden light would spill from the sword for that was when her own attack would be strongest. "Frozen Fantasy!" Archer called out the name as she released her hand from the circuit like one firing a bow. Indeed an arrow did come shooting out of her arm. It made a small line of silver that crashed, pierced, and dispelled the legendary blades attack; heading for Saber's shocked self next.

Yes, the fight was now over. This could easily be noted as the arrow hit Saber and an explosion of light and sound followed afterwards. Once the quite had returned, her body lay face up on the ground. She was out cold with a look of great irritation slowly vanishing off her face. Archer staggered at first, not used to losing so much mana at once, before making her way over to her victory. She crouched down, slowly running her hand up the Arthurian breast plate. "Let my night of pleasures begin~" Her fingers gently ran across the others lips before sealing them with her own.

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
**  
**So this is the first chapter in my two part fan-fiction^^  
If you've read the "Sword Dancers" doujinshi(s) of Fate/Stay Night, then I'm sure you are quite familiar with the female Archer presented in the story.**

**I hope you wait it out and continue to read onto the second chapter once I finish it ^^;;  
Positive and negative comments are also appreciated in the review section since both will make me a better writer~**


End file.
